


the appointment

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Prostitution, classy brothel?, isn't a tag, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Louis convinces Harry to make an appointment at a classy brothel.  His appointment is with someone named Liam.





	the appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinosaursmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/gifts).

> This is one of the drabble fics I offered in exchange for donations to Liam's birthday charity drive! I'm sorry it took me a while to get it posted since I've been out of town for work, but here is the first one!

Harry looks around the dimly lit room and swallows hard. His mouth is dry as the desert and his throat on the edge of uncomfortably sore. With his heart beating heavily in his chest, it should be something he is very used to, but not on this scale. He feels clammy in the cool air which sets off another wave of anxiety. Sure, he’s paying for this, but that doesn’t mean he won’t be judged for his imperfections and they’re all running through his mind. 

Louis had encouraged him to book this appointment and Harry still isn’t sure if it is all just part of some big joke. Of course Louis would never put him in danger, but Louis is a prankster. He always has been, always will be. It’s just that usually the jokes aren’t at Harry’s expense. There’s no rules that say they won’t be at some point. He really hopes he isn’t setting himself up. 

Under normal circumstances, Harry would have never agreed. He’s just been really horny since Louis made him watch Thor and exposed him to all of Chris Hemsworth’s muscled and sweaty shirtless glory. He really can’t help it and that one blowjob back in college just isn’t doing it for him anymore. Not like it ever really was doing it for him, it’s just all he has. 

Some would look at Harry and attribute it to being shy, and while that is part of it, he’s just really really terrible at social cues. He never realizes it’s flirting until the ship has sailed and he’s left with all the what-ifs that torment him late at night. It’s a very unfortunate position to be in. He’s twenty-five and has to rely on his imagination and the memory of the one mouth that briefly engulfed his penis.

So when Louis brought it up, Harry threw all caution to the wind and took the bait. 

The building looked like any ordinary multi-story building nestled in amongst the high rises when Harry had pulled up. He knew that in reality he shouldn’t have expected some sleazy neon lighting above the door, but he had been expecting more than a plain, unassuming door with an intercom like any other apartment building. 

“They’ll go easy on you, I promise,” Louis had said, “Trust me. Just tell Liam what you want. He won’t push you if you don’t want him to.” 

Liam. That’s who his appointment is with. Harry hadn’t thought to ask how Louis knows him. Maybe there is a catalog somewhere that he doesn’t know about and Louis had picked out the worst one in the book just to laugh about it later. 

Harry can always just walk away. He isn’t being held at gunpoint or anything despite the security guard at the entrance. But there is also a nagging feeling that this may be his only chance. Without this it feels like there is a very real chance he’ll die a virgin. Despite all his other anxieties, that one might be the worst. 

He isn’t quite sure what to do when he’s left alone in the room, so he slowly undresses and carefully folds each piece of discarded clothing. It feels like a doctor’s appointment as he carefully sits naked on the padded bench in the center of the room. It reminded him of a massage table and maybe it was. He wasn’t well versed in the furniture of brothels. 

“You must be Harry.” 

Harry’s head snaps up. He had barely registered the door opening, lost in his own thoughts, and now he can’t even form one as his head goes completely blank. Naked and glistening like his muscles had been coated in a thin layer of oil, Liam stands before him as a perfectly sculpted adonis. Harry can’t remember how to breathe. 

“Yeah,” he tries to confirm that he is in fact Harry, but it comes out more like a squeak. 

Liam’s strides are confident as he comes closer in only a pair of white Hugo Boss underwear that don’t hide much at all. Harry can see the outline of his dick through them clearly and stares. Liam is definitely all his wet dreams come to life. Throw on some suspenders and bring the hose because Harry is on fire and Liam is the only hunk capable of putting it out. 

“Damn, you’re hotter than I expected you to be,” Liam purrs when he gets close enough to touch Harry’s jaw with his fingertips. Harry instinctively seeks his touch. “And so eager. Already undressed and waiting.” 

Harry thought that was what he was supposed to do, not unlike the doctor’s. He realizes that might have been an inaccurate comparison. 

“I didn’t– I thought I’d—” 

“Shhhh,” Liam cut off his stammering with a gentle finger pressed to his lips. Harry’s jaw goes slack. “I love it, baby. I love that you’re ready for me.” 

Harry blushes, even more so when Liam’s hands rest on his inner thighs to coax them apart. Harry lets his body react and then he can’t control anything because Liam is kissing him and it’s the best thing he’s ever experienced. He can practically hear Liam coaching him through it even though no words are spoken. It feels so good. 

Lips distract from the hands that are actually touching Harry, stroking up and down his thighs and then up to grasp him where he’s already hard, where he has been since Liam walked in. 

“Never done much before,” Harry mumbles and Liam shushes him again. It makes him feel just a bit more at ease knowing that Liam is confident and in control. Harry can give him that. 

Liam’s strength and power controlled in slow movements and gentle thrusts of fingers have Harry weak. His eyes go unfocused when Liam shows him what it really feels like to be with someone. 

He takes Harry’s hand in his to guide the condom down his dick and then Harry starts to feel nervous again. Liam senses it and calms him with a deep kiss before he’s pressing in. 

It’s a lot and not the immediate pleasure he’d always imagined it would be. It’s weird and awkward and he almost tells him to stop, but then he starts to grow used to it and his body learns to roll with the motions. 

It starts to feel good when Liam starts to jerk him off with expert motions and that’s when Harry loses it. He makes a mess of himself to the soundtrack of Liam’s grunts and then they both are still. 

Harry blinks and stares at the ceiling while he comes back to himself and then he’s empty and the warmth is gone. 

The end of their encounter is more clinical than it was at the beginning. The spell is broken and Harry remembers what this is and Liam is probably preparing for his next appointment. It makes something in him drop. None of that was real, not in the way Harry had wanted it to be. 

“I’ll leave my direct number at the desk for you,” Liam tells Harry as he’s pulling up those white underwear. He snaps the band into place and throws Harry such a warm, eye crinkling smile that it makes Harry melt. “Don’t be afraid to use it.” 

Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever be the same. 


End file.
